In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), LTE (Long Term Evolution) is being discussed as a next generation wireless communications system. In LTE, there are plans for using a wireless access network referred to as E-UTRAN (Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network) and providing services for traffic based on IP (Internet Protocol). Specifications of E-UTRAN are disclosed in, for example, non-patent document 1.
Non-patent document 1: 3GPP TS 36.133 V8.4.0 (2008-12):3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Requirements for support of radio resource management” (Release 8)